


Kid!Fic

by CitrusVanille



Category: McFly
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: Standalone drabbles from a 'verse in which Harry and Tom find a baby.





	1. Sent Here from Heaven

Tom’s making eggs when he hears the front door open and close, followed by familiar footsteps coming down the corridor. “Have you eaten?” he asks without turning when Harry stops just inside the kitchen, knows the answer already and cracks another couple eggs into the pan.

“Um, Tom?” there’s a weird catch to Harry’s voice, and Tom finally turns, stainless steel fork still in one hand. Harry’s standing a little stiffly in the doorway, arms cradled around –

“Is that a _baby_?” Tom asks, stares.

“She was on my doorstep,” Harry says, gives him a lopsided smile. “Can we keep her?”


	2. Like I Don't Know Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whose baby is she?

“Whose baby?” Danny asks first thing on walking into the studio and seeing Harry cradling the bundle in his arms.

“Ours,” Harry says immediately, before Tom can even open his mouth to say “We’re trying to figure that out.”

“Doesn’t one of you need to get knocked up for that to work?” Dougie asks, edging around Danny to peer at the baby. “And, you know, a chick.”

Tom somehow manages to keep from rolling his eyes. “She’s not actually ours. Someone left her on Harry’s doorstep.”

“That means you get to keep her,” Dougie says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“See?” Harry gives Tom a pointed look. “That’s what I said.”

“She’s not _ours_ ,” Tom reminds them. “She has a mother. And a father. She’s theirs.”

Danny frowns at Tom. “Don’t you want her?”

“Yes,” Harry says, eyes fixed on the baby in his arms, even as Tom says, “That’s not the point.”

Dougie’s frowning too, now. “I think it should be the point,” he says, and Tom remembers in a rush that Dougie’s and Danny’s fathers both left. “She should be with people who want her.”

“We do want you,” Harry tells the tiny girl firmly, then glances up at Tom, raises an eyebrow as if to ask, _Don’t we?_

Tom makes the mistake of looking at her right as she flails a tiny fist. “Fuck,” he says. Harry beams at him.


	3. Just Wanna Get Down on the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babybabybaby is not allowed in the studio unsupervised, even if she is all of five years old.

Tom grins, leans in close, and nips lightly at Harry’s lower lip. “God, it’s been for-fucking- _ever_ ,” he whispers, fingers skating up Harry’s chest, over his shoulders, tangling in his hair, pulling him closer.

Harry chuckles, the sound vibrating through both of them, and lets Tom walk him backwards towards the bed. “Fuck, yes,” he breathes, and tugs Tom down on top of him on the mattress, soft “mmm” hummed into the space between their lips at the sensation of skin on skin.

A loud _crash_ from downstairs jerks them apart. Tom is back on his feet in a heartbeat, struggling back into his boxers as he wrenches the door open, a series of _bang_ s echoing up from the studio.

Harry flops an arm over his eyes, groans in frustration.

Two seconds later, he hears Tom’s raised voice – just shy of shouting – say, “Theresa Fletcher-Judd, what have we told you about your father’s drums?” And although he can’t hear the reply, he knows from experience that Terri’s hanging her head to hide her grin, saying, “Sorry, Daddy, sorrysorrysorry – won’t do it again.”

It’s the third time this week.

Maybe now Tom will let him get a lock for their studio door.


End file.
